deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Death Road Radio
Death Road Radio is a common driving event in Death Road to Canada. Event Text The group finds a radio station. The broadcasting equipment is hooked up to a gas generator with a small amount of fuel left. There's enough power to get out one message to anyone that may hear it. Who should send the message? * Siphon generator * Character Results Siphon generator The group siphons the gas out of the generator. There wasn't much left, but every little bit helps. The radio station's power shuts down. +20-30 gas Character Dog Character says something along the lines of BARK! or maybe BORK? Here's hoping it confused a lot of people listening to their radios. Character +1 Morale Non-dog animal Character attacks the microphone. The microphone is destroyed! Character is very pleased about getting rid of this threat. Character Strength and Fitness revealed Character +2 Morale Oblivious (low Wits, high Attitude) Character turns the microphone on by accident, then blurts out a lot of embarrassing personal facts. This includes some useful information to bandits, such as location and current amount of supplies. Character Wits and Attitude revealed of party -2 Morale Grating (low Wits and Attitude) Character repeatedly shrieks COOL IT! into the microphone. After eleven of these shrieks, the radio equipment shorts out and the generator lights on fire. Character Wits and Attitude revealed Character +1 Morale of party -2 Morale Cool It! level maxed Paranoid (high Wits, low Attitude) Character broadcasts a long, breathless rant about how the zombie apocalypse was created by the government. The project was codenamed PROJECT: DINGUS and the intended goal was to serve as a smokescreen for making jorts* illegal. FINALLY, the truth has been revealed! Character Wits and Attitude revealed Character +3 Morale of party -1 Morale *Note: Jorts means 'jean shorts'. Bandit (low Loyalty and Composure) Character broadcasts a helpful message: CIVILIZATION HAS ENDED! LIE, CHEAT, STEAL GAS FROM TOILETS! HOMEWORK SUCKS!!! The last line of this tirade is yelled so loud that the microphone emits feedback. Character +2 Morale Character Loyalty and Composure revealed of party -1 Morale of party -1 Loyalty Low Loyalty, but not Composure Character broadcasts a helpful message: EVERYONE BUT ME... IS A NERD! Character +1 Morale Character Loyalty Revealed of party -1 Morale High Medical Character knows that his/her message can save lives, and desperately rattles off as much practical medical knowledge as he/she can in a short time. Maybe this can help someone. Character Medical revealed Character +1 Morale Party +1 Medical High Mechanical Character broadcasts a short impromptu talk show that is a crash course in car repair. It's informative and entertaining. Maybe this can help someone. Character Mechanical revealed Character +1 Morale Party +1 Mechanical High Fitness Character creates an intense radio calisthenics show. Whoever is listening joins in with the exercises. The total combined sweat from this could fill up a bathtub. Character Fitness revealed Character +2 Morale Party +1 Fitness High Shooting Character broadcasts some very effective tips and theories on zombie shooting. During the show, he/she even comes up with some new trick shots. Character Shooting revealed Character +1 Morale Party +1 Shooting High Strength Character reads a poem that he/she wrote about how much he/she loves being strong. The Four Spirits of Swoleness hear this sweet poem, and they confer their blessing! Character Strength revealed Character +1 Morale Party +1 Strength Low Medical Character proudly spouts as much medical knowledge as he/she can in a short time. It's all really bad advice that makes anyone that hears it actually worse off. Character Medical revealed Character +2 Morale of party -1 Medical Low Mechanical Character rambles on about repairing sweet cars and 'crafting level 3 lighting-flame-chainsaws' until the power runs out. Anyone that hears this actually gets worse at repairing things. Character Mechanical revealed Character +2 Morale of party -1 Mechanical Charming (high Wits and Attitude) Character can't come up with anything else, so he/she sings a song. It's a great performance, sure to become a new post-zombocalyptic hit single! Character Wits and Attitude revealed Party +2 Morale Does not meet any of the above criteria Character can't think of anything to say, and stays silent even as the power runs out. Character -1 Morale Category:Events Category:Driving Events